Simplicity
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: A short, simple piece of nothing about a lazy morning with Kendall and James.


So, instead of working on an update for my Jagan chaptered fic, I am writing fluff. What the actual fuck?

Okay. Anyways, this idea just kind of happened because my amazing friend Caohbe and I were talking and I just randomly mentioned something about waking up in James' arms and this spawned from that.

So therefore, I am dedicating this to Caohbe. Since this came from our conversation. I love you. c:

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight trickled through the thin ivory curtains of Kendall's apartment, dancing over his bed and coloring the inside of his closed eyelids deep red. He shifted, clenching his eyes shut and then smiling as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him until he came into contact with a hard chest.

"Morning, James," he muttered sleepily, still smiling beyond his control. He felt lips press against his shoulder, and so he shifted again so he could turn around in those arms.

James smiled back at him, eyes peeking out from behind long eyelashes. He raised an eyebrow before he leaned in and whispered, "how'd you know it was me?"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh softly at the comment. He had James had been together for months now and every morning, James would ask the same question. It was cute and it never got old; he never got tired of James' humor in the mornings. He sighed as he let his eyes trail down to watch his hand as it walked over James' chest, up his neck, and then up to his lips. The brunette smiled against Kendall's fingertips, kissing them before push the boys hand away and then kissing his mouth.

This was the kind of morning the two boys lived for; waking up without an alarm clock and then relaxing in each other's company for a while. It was good for them and it kept them happy.

When James pulled away, Kendall bit his lip and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"Wanna know how I always know it's you?" Kendall asked, finally settling on answering the boy's everyday question.

He could feel James' laugh rumble through his chest, but he felt the boy nod for an answer. The blonde moved even closer and closed his eyes again as he listened to the boy's heartbeat.

"Because you never wake me up. You always wrap your arms around me when you know that I'm awake, you _always _kiss the same spot on my shoulder, and because you snore," Kendall laughed, knowing the last bit was totally a lie, but dying to see the reaction he got from it.

James laughed, too, pinching Kendall's side gently and then running his thumb over the spot, "I definitely do not snore".

The two grew quiet, content to just let their hands roam free. They weren't getting into anything heavy, it was much too early. Simple touches were enough to have them completely lost in one another.

James sighed, interlacing his fingers with the blonde's, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Kendall felt his cheeks grow hot at James' words. He blushed every time the boy would compliment him because James was the epitome of beautiful; tan skin, toned body, full lips, pretty eyes. He blushed because _James,_ the most perfect creature in the world, thought _he_ was beautiful.

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Kendall responded, looking up at the taller boy holding onto him.

The brunette winked, placing a kiss to Kendall's forehead and then asking, "are we doing anything today?"

Kendall thought for a moment, trying to remember if he or James had had any plans and then deciding that, if they did, they weren't anywhere near as important as the time they were spending together right then.

"None that I can think of, " he replied, snuggling back up to his boyfriend's chest.

James grinned and kissed Kendall's forehead, again before mumbling, "So does that mean we can stay in bed and do nothing all day?"

The blonde looked up at James once more, eyes darting down to look at his lips and then back to his eyes. He could get lost in those eyes, he swore.

"Yes, baby. That means we can stay in bed and do nothing all day. Now, shut up and kiss me," he replied, inching forward so that their lips just barely touched. James needed no further instruction as he forward and closed the tiny gap between them, the breath being stolen from his lungs as he let himself fall into the gentle rhythm of their lips moving together.

He'd take a lazy day with Kendall over anything in the world.

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't too lame, haha. I really don't know where half of the dialogue came from and I honestly couldn't tell you right now what even happened in this. I'm really tired, can you tell?

Either way, I hope you guys ~kinda liked this.

Please read and review because everything you guys send me keeps me motivated.  
I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for the amazing reviews I've been getting.  
You all are the best!


End file.
